


Electric Love

by ThisNoodleWrites



Series: Haikyuu/Reader one shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But so is Tsukki, F/M, Fluff, Reader is Sassy, Reader-Insert, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisNoodleWrites/pseuds/ThisNoodleWrites
Summary: Tsukishima Kei hated you. You loved that. Not him. Although the powers the be don't always work on your favour, and you're certainlyshockedwhen you find your soulmate.OrYou and Tsukki are sassy babies who just found out you're soulmates with a cute ending uwu
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Series: Haikyuu/Reader one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152863
Kudos: 57





	Electric Love

Tsukishima Kei hated you.

Well, maybe it wasn’t so much of a hate, more of a mutual dislike that you somehow found yourself looking forward to.

There were no if’s, and’s, or but’s about it; in fact, you relished in this arrangement you had.

The moment you had laid eyes on the smug blond, you knew you were destined to get under each other's skins. You’d toss back and forth snarky remarks and insults as if there were never going to be an end - something his team seemed to enjoy considering all his idiotic brainwaves were focused on you.

Of course, you just had to find your way deeper under his skin by applying to be a manager. Oh how much pride you felt when his face dropped at the sight of you. You were at each other’s throats, not literally, but you didn’t miss the flash in his eyes as he snickering about nearly hitting you with the ball.

Today was no different. You were doing your job, gathering up balls that scattered around the gym. Hinata and Kageyama were still practising, much to your dismay, but you had to give it to them, their energy was endearing.

It wasn’t until a ball flew past you that you realised how zoned out you’d been. “Watch it!” You yelled, tossing a ball at Kageyama who didn’t have a chance to dodge it.

“Tsukki!” Hinata cried with joy, pointing at you with worried eyes.

“What do you want me to do about it?” The blocker asked, pushing up his glasses and shifting his bag. That wasn’t the first time he’d called you ‘it’, it certainly wouldn’t be the last.

“I don’t know! Just stop her before she hurts me, too.” Hinata was joking, you knew that, Kageyama didn’t even look bothered by the fact you’d thrown the ball at him, a little pissed, but he wouldn’t yell.

Tsukishima turned to you, smirking down as you tightly gripped a ball.

“What got you all worked up? You miss me that bad.” Self-righteousness dripped from his tongue.

“As if,” you growled, tossing the balls back into their container, “I was finally starting to feel happy until you showed your ugly snout, pig.”

“At least I’m not a feral dog.”

“At least people like dog’s.”

“Is that your half-assed way of confessing to me?” You rolled your eyes. “Sorry, not sorry, but I’m going to have to say no.”

“Good, because I wasn’t confessing.”

“Then why are you blushing so much?” He leaned in closer and you actually had to think, _am I blushing?_ A soft glare pulled at your features and sighed.

“You wish I was.”

“You look stupid when you’re concentrating.”

“At least I don’t need glasses to pretend I’m smart.”

“Short-stack.”

“Four-eyes.”

“Did you really run out of insults that quickly?”

“I hate you.”

“Same, now we have something in common.”

“I’m going to punch you now.” At least you had warned him. You expected him to move, but he didn’t, just smiled as you threw a punch at him with all your might.

The moment your fist hit him it felt like a lightning shock had gone through your arm, you both stumbled back, hissing in pain. _What was-_ your mind went through the memories of your mother explaining how she’d met her soulmate, ‘it was like lightning, but he was there to comfort me, so nothing else mattered.’

Kageyama and Hinata ran to both of your sides, trying to figure out what had happened, whether you had actually managed to punch him that hard; you looked up, eyes meeting with Tsukishima who had his face twisted in anger.

“What the _fuck_ was that?” Daichi ran into the gym to see the two of you staring at each other, the dynamic duo freaking out.

“Absolutely not.” You growled.

“That did not just happen.” Tsukishima hissed.

“Of all people, why did it have to be you?”

“I know, like, I’m so amazing and you…” He motioned to you, as if it should have been obvious.

Your hand was shaking. _Was that really the first time we’ve ever touched?_ Every other time you’d tried to punch him, he’d dodged you, or you fell over from the impact. Of course the first time he lets you touch him, you find out you’re soulmates.

“I hate you so much.”

“I guess you don’t have a choice now,” he snickered.

“Stop smiling, you look like a tree.”

“Better than being a stump.”

“I’m going to kill you.”

“You just tried to!”

“Can somebody explain what’s going on.” Daichi had his hands firmly on his hips, eyes darting between you and Tsukishima.

“Go on, soulmate,” Tsukishima nudged you. You could have punched him again but the captain just stared at you both with wide eyes.

His mouth dropped open, slowly pulling out his phone from his pocket and calling someone, _this is not going to be good._ “Hey, Tanaka, who had money on them being soulmates again?” 

“You were betting on it!” You and Tsukishima yelled at the same time, turning to glare at each other. “Stop doing that!” The other three burst out into laughter.

\----

It was true; Tsukishima Kei _hated_ you. Though that was a thing long in the past. He never thought his heart would flutter at the sight of you in a white dress, sneering at his blush that danced on his cheeks.

“You really look stupid right now,” you giggled when you reached his side.

“White doesn’t look good on you.”

“You love it.”

“Do I?”

“You do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I- I think I have a little Tsukki obsession. What can I say, I have a thing for the cocky boy.
> 
> Anyway, if you liked this, don't forget to like and comment, and maybe check out my other works ifyouwantyoudon'thaveto
> 
> Thank you for reading! Have a beautiful day
> 
> Noodle xx


End file.
